To find one's Soul
by Of the Wolf
Summary: Years after the demise of the Hellsing agency Seras finds herself alone in the world. But strange dreams and suspicous noises from the mansion foretell a change in the younge vampires life. (The formats been fixed so it's now an easier read)


To Find One's Soul By: Of The Wolf  
  
I do not own anything regarding the series or many products in the Hellsing franchise.  
  
1: Dreams  
  
The minister stood there just staring at her through those droopy eyes of his. The light tinge of orange in them held her entranced yet again, and no matter how hard she fought against it, she still felt herself being pulled towards the other vampire. He was still exactly the same as she remembered him with his narrow face and slightly pointed ears, his skin a milky white as the moons pale glow danced across it. Even as a vampire, his equal, she was totally defenseless against him.  
  
Why couldn't she do anything? It was almost as if she was still alive, still...unturned.  
  
Her own eyes started to droop as she felt herself being hypnotized by those glowing orange eyes that she just couldn't turn her gaze from. Suddenly everything blurred and she felt her feet leave the ground. She was moving without wanting to, god how she wanted to run away at that particular moment. She had given up the will to fight and now all that she wished to do was to run away to her master and let him take care of everything. At the thought of her master her hopes soared,  
  
'my master will save me,' she thought to herself over and over again as if hoping for it hard enough would make it real.  
  
Her eyes started to dart and the orange glow of his eyes caught and held her attention again. God how she feared those eyes, she didn't know why, but she feared them now more than anything she had ever feared before. She was faintly aware of him talking, but the sounds were muffled, as if she were in a dream or underwater. Suddenly his arms were around her, his fingers gently rubbing at her neck. Inside she was screaming for release from him, why couldn't she move.  
  
'My master should be here! Master, HELP ME!' she screamed inside herself as she was now incapable of speech.  
  
But as the seconds rolled by, slowly turning into minutes, Alucard never showed up. A sudden realization dawned upon Ceras, Alucard was coming, not this time. The minister's teeth suddenly flashed up in front of her as the descended towards her totally unprotected neck.  
  
'It's over,' she thought to herself.  
  
Time slowed at that instant however, and a strange tingling sensation ran all over her back. She felt a really intense felling of pins and needles all over her back to the point of becoming painful. However despite the pain she felt the strangest feeling. She felt...relieved. Then without thinking, she spoke her first words in this nightmare of hers,  
  
"She is coming"  
  
The church's small wooden doors suddenly shattered into fragments and a figure could be seen standing within the ruined archway. The figure was surrounded by a shadow so dark that even her vampiric eyesight couldn't pierce the darkness surrounding it. Ceres couldn't make out any features of the creature other than that its darkness filled the entire ruined archway.  
  
"You dare to harm my master?" it said in a deep snarling female voice.  
  
There was something familiar about the voice, something that was that familiar that it Ceres just couldn't pick where she had heard it before.  
  
"Who are you?" The Minister still held her in his arms, however his attention was drawn to the thing in the doorway and not on her, much to Ceres's relief.  
  
"I ask again, you dare to harm my master?"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"For that I shall send you to a place worse than hell"  
  
The minister started to laugh. "I'm sorry but your to late, I'm already dead and am going to hell anyway!"  
  
The figure took a step forward and the candles in the church cast a pale light over the creature causing both of them to gasp. Ceras watched as a perfect duplicate of herself walked out of the shadows of the archway. There was however one difference. The Ceres that stood in the doorway had wings sprouting from her back, wings covered with ruffled feathers that were blacker than any night could ever be.  
  
The wings were folded over her back and reached from about two feet over her head and folded downwards to leave a few feathers scraping along the ground. And on her face was a look of pure malice, a malice so deep, so dark that the thoughtless ghouls sitting on the chairs beside her moved away in fear. Her dark wine color pupils were slits similar to that of a cat as she stared at the minister, who was a good deal taller than her, down. As the Ceres in the archway opened her mouth to speak the long, sharp fangs could be seen barely fitting in her mouth.  
  
"Not only do you dare to harm my master but you also shame us both with your pitiful dolls and sheer stupidity. One such as you does not deserve to be one of the honored people of our species. Tonight that shall be remedied"  
  
Ceres could feel the minister tensing up behind her, "Kill me will you?" he said, "Let's see you try!"  
  
A long hiss escaped the minister's lips causing the two dozen ghouls sitting in the chairs along the aisle to stand and start grumbling in there low moaning voices. If the other Ceres was in any way concerned by this she hid it well as she seemed to just ignore them, her features still giving off an aura of hate towards the minister.  
  
The sound of several MP5's being fired tore through the relative quite of the church. Wood chips and bits of plaster flew everywhere from the devastating effect of so many bullets being discharged causing a dense cloud of dust to rise from the rubble.  
  
When the guns finally ceased firing there was absolute silence, the dust settled slowly revealing the forest and the empty night sky. The guns had managed to blow a sizable hole out of the wall, but the other Ceras was nowhere to be seen. There was no body or blood amongst the scattered debris, where had she gone?  
  
The minister started laughing, "Haha! That little bitch was nothing compared to-" His voice was cut off and replaced by a quick gurgle and then silence.  
  
Ceres suddenly found that she could move by herself and that his arms had gone limp around her. She quickly removed herself from his arms and turned to see why he had released her. The minister stood there dead still, his orange eye's now wide and powerless, with a small trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. But that wasn't what caused her to stop in shock.  
  
The other Ceres was standing behind him, her fangs sinking deeply into his throat and her hungry slurping could be heard, as she let not a single drop of precious blood escape her. Ceres watched as the already white minister turned even whiter as more and more blood was drained from his body.  
  
Finally the other Ceres removed her mouth from his neck and pulled his head down towards her, whispering into his ear. If Ceres didn't have enhanced hearing should have missed it completely.  
  
"Your soul belongs to me now, maggot"  
  
And with that the minister jerked, his head flinging backward with his mouth agape in a silent scream. His chest suddenly erupted as a hand was pushed through it, clutching a grey and withered heart in vice-like grip. The hand, which was completely covered in what looked like rotting flesh, closed into a fist causing the heart to convulse once and then disintegrate into sand.  
  
The rest of the ministers body slowly turned to sand leaving the two Ceres's looking at each other. Finally the winged Ceres dipped her head slightly,  
  
"My master"  
  
"Who...," Ceres had nearly asked who she was, but looking at her ever familiar body it seemed like a stupid question, "What are you?"  
  
"I am you"  
  
"Well then who am I?"  
  
"You...are my master"  
  
"Stop trying to confuse me!" Ceres said starting to get frustrated now that the danger was gone.  
  
"Forgive me, master, there is no time"  
  
The winged Ceres suddenly took a step forward and plunged her hand into Ceras's chest. The pain was overwhelming and Ceres would have dropped to her knees hadn't the hand in her chest held her up. Her head flung back and she screamed as the pain reached new levels of intensity.  
  
Through the haze of pain she felt a different sensation coming from the pulsing wound in her chest. Almost as if she was regaining something, something she had lost a long time ago, or maybe something she just never had. She felt as if it were filling her with...something. The only other time she had ever felt like this was when she had swallowed her first bowl of blood. She felt, for lack of a better word, invigorated, by the combination of pain and fullness that she was feeling.  
  
She felt...alive. This feeling lasted for a few short seconds before everything abruptly ceased. The pain, the filling sensation, everything ceased as she started to fall into an empty darkness. 'At last,' she thought to herself without thinking, 'I am free.'  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ceras's eyes snapped open and despite the fact that she had been sleeping in a coffin for a good century now she still hit her head on the lid as she tried to sit up. She grumbled to herself as she sort around in the darkness for the remote to let her out. Finally finding it she let herself out and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
She was only wearing a white singlet and a pair of mini-shorts and she easily felt a cold breeze waft down from the upper levels of the deserted mansion. Being unable to bear the shame, Sir Integral had committed suicide inside the tower, ultimately causing the remaining strings that were holding the Hellsing organization to fall apart.  
  
After the incident with Incognito Ceres found that she was the only who had returned to the mansion and she had been worried about whether or not her master would return. He did, after a few days return, however he seemed to be more reserved and blotted up. Ceres didn't even know he had any other expressions than that of boredom, disgust or maniacal happiness and was shocked by it.  
  
Since then the only time he had talked with her was to once show her how to feed off a human and then completely ignore her after she had refused to try it. Now he just stayed in the lowest room of the mansion, which to Ceres seemed to be some kind of torture room or something.  
  
Ceres had refused to kill another in order to survive herself, instead she raided hospitals on a nightly basis and stole blood from them in order to survive. She hadn't seen her master since that night all those years ago and no matter how many tears she cried or how hard she yelled for him he never came back. The link between them had either been severed or numbed.  
  
It was on that night that Ceres finally came to know true loneliness. But she had managed to get over her master after five or six years without him and was finally able to stick her head up high again. The years had been hard and Ceres didn't like the way things were going for her, but as she saw it she really didn't have any choice in the situation.  
  
As Ceres waited away the years she began to notice a small problem with her age. All of her clothes had degraded to pretty much nothing leaving her with the dilemma of what to where. The idea of wearing Integra's left over clothes did not appeal to her at all so she used the small amount of money she earned while she had worked to buy some new clothes.  
  
This had resulted in her wearing a pair of black leather pants with an intricate pattern in dark purple running up the left leg, a pair of large black boots, a sleeveless black shirt with a similar dark purple design running from the left shoulder down her back and a long sleeveless dark purple trench coat which she bought a size to big and trailed slightly along the ground.  
  
Not even the Hellsing mansion had escaped the destruction of time. Over the years windows had been broken and boarded up, spiders and other animals had made their homes inside the house and the dust was so thick you could taste it in the air. Ceres rarely went anywhere other than to her room in the massive house as most of the other parts of the house brought back memories that were still sore.  
  
It was because of this that Ceres noticed someone in the house. The normally stuffy air had a slight cold breeze through it and the minute creaking of a pair of boots suddenly slamming down could be heard all the way through the mansion.  
  
She hurriedly dressed into her only pair of clothes and grabbed her usual 9mm pistol and a long hunting knife she used to save the limited ammo she had. She trekked upstairs as lightly as her heavy boots would allow and sought out the cause of the sounds.  
  
The night was fairly young and the only just set sun caused the moon to glow a deep red as it made its journey across the sky. She finally came to the room where the sounds were coming from and found herself staring at what used to be Sir Integrals office.  
  
Why would anyone be in here? She wondered silently to herself, the place had been cleared out of anything useful after the fall of institution. She pondered on it for short minute before finally deciding to just question whoever...or whatever, she thought with a cringe, was inside.  
  
She burst inside with her gun up and her eyes darting around the room for any sign of the intruder. The office was completely cleared out, exactly as she remembered last seeing it. There was on difference though, in the middle of the window at the back of the room stood a tall figure with its arms trailing down its sides ending in white gloves. The person just stood there staring out at the moon as Ceres trained her gun onto their head. In the darkness she couldn't define any color or any other features.  
  
But then again she didn't have to. She finally noticed the long drape of black hair pouring down the strangers back and she instantly knew who it was. Alarm bells started ringing inside her head and she suddenly couldn't think straight. She shook her head a few times trying to come to her senses and finally managed to get herself to speak.  
  
"M-Master?"  
  
"It is a nice night," he said without turning, "right, Ceres Victoria?"  
  
When Ceres didn't answer he turned on his heel causing his hair to flick out to the side. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses or his hat and a layer of his thick hair covered one of his crimson eyes. He stared at her intently for a few minutes causing Ceres to shiver a little in both fear and excitement.  
  
She took a shaky step towards him and the maniacal grin that she had wished to see for a century lit across his face. Suddenly the link between the two flared open causing Ceres to scream in agony. The pain disappeared just as quickly as it came leaving Ceres clutching her head.  
  
When she opened her eyes again she found that her master was nowhere to be seen. A little dazed over the events of the past hour or so she stumbled down to her room and sat on her bed, trying to calm the massive headache that was threatening surface. Above all this however, she felt Alucard's lingering presence in the back of her mind. Suddenly she could hear his voice, seeming to echo from everywhere.  
  
"It is time"  
  
Her master was back!  
  
*****  
  
Well there's that. I never expected to actually write one of these but, hey this is what happens when you're up late with nothing else to do. R&R please. 


End file.
